The Love of the Black's
by Helen-Anne
Summary: What if Sirius' home life was good? What if the Lupin's just needed some help? The story of a friend who helped and got more than he dreamed of in return. !goodBlacks (except Walbruga) majorOOC Wolfstar. Slash and Mpregs
1. Remus John Lupin

Remus John Lupin.

Ever since he was young all he knew was pain. Hot, white blinding pain, his father was a drunk and his mother was dead. He did have some memories from before the pain, before his mother died. Silly things like playing hide-and-go-seek in the garden or his father singing while he cooked, these where the memories that got him through the pain even if they where fuzzy and blurred around the edges. They got him through the pain because they reminded him of before that night, of when his father loved him and they were happy. They reminded Remus John Lupin of the times before he was made into the beast that is a werewolf.

That is one memory he wishes would fade or blur but it likes to haunt him, always coming back to torture him some more. He remembers it clearly as if it had only happened yesterday.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A four year old Remus ran from his room, from the nightmare that woke him. He ran until he reached his parents bed and climbed on, waking his father in the processed._

 _"Son,what's wrong?" John Lupin asked when he saw the terrified look on his only child's face._

 _"Had bad dream,Da, monster's got me" the toddler sobbed as his dad pulled him to his chest in order to comfort him._

 _"Hush, Little One, there is no monsters here, Daddy's got you. I won't let anything get you, My little prince." John cooed to his son, "come, Remy, Daddy will show you there's nothing to be afraid of." With that John lifts his son and climbs from the bed placing the boy on his hip, looking at his sleeping wife for a moment before pulling on a pair of slippers and walking down stairs to the back garden._

 _"You see, my boy, night and dark are beautiful just like day and light. Night has it's own beauty, you hear the cricket's in the grass and the fox in the wood's? You have nothing to fear my little wolf, do you know why?" John asked his son in the hopes to chase his fears away. Remus looks into his daddy's amber eyes and smiles seeing the love and devotion in them, he lowers his head and looks up from beneath his dark eyelashes saying._

 _"I have nothing to fear for the wolf is a strong and powerful animal that can protect it's self or scare the monsters away and I am the strongest of them all because I have a family that love me." Little Remus knew this, his daddy had told this all his life but he was still little and needed to be reminded sometimes._

 _There was a noise from the bushes behind them and as John turned to see what it was, his amber eyes widen as he looked at his small son. He placed Remus on the ground and pushed him behind his legs._

 _"When I say run, I want you to go as fast as you can back to the house, you hear me little wolf?" John said as he cursed himself for not remembering the full moon. John felt Remus nod against his legs, just as he was about to tell his son to run he saw his wife come out the side door._

 _"LIZZIE GET INSIDE" John shouted as a huge grey werewolf came from behind the bushes, it's golden eye's locked on his wife. As the wolf charged at his wife John sent a blasting curse at it as he ran forward not noticing that his son was frozen on the spot with fear. Just as John reached Lizzie, the wolf was up again and charged but in the opposite direction._

 _"REMUS" Lizzie screamed, John turned to see the wolf topple the boy over and bite down on his left shoulder. 'NO' was all John could think as he heard his son's screams_

 _"REMUS" Lizzie shouted again as she ran at the wolf._

 _John ran after her but it was too late the wolf turned and jumped on his wife ripping at her throat. John threw another blasting curse at it and it was flown across the yard, where it landed on it's paws and ran into the woods._

 _"John, . . . Love him enough for the both. . . of us, don't let. . . this change. . . Our sweet little boy." Lizzie gasped as her eyes closed and she took her last breath. John let out a heart-shattering scream as he looked at his dead wife, her long tawny hair matted with blood, her throat shredded covered in her own blood._

 _"Daddy?" John heard from the direction of his son. He walked over to see the gaping wound in his shoulder. "Daddy, monsters do exist in the night" Little Remus said as his eyes closed._

 _End Flashback_

An eleven year old Remus sat at the table eating his breakfast as quickly as he could without looking rude. Today felt like a good day and he didn't want to ruin it by upsetting his, currently sober, father. His father became a drunk after that night, always drinking and beating on Remus, telling him how it was his fault and his childhood fears that got his mother killed. Remus knew that deep down his father didn't believe that and still loved him. He showed it whenever he was sober. It was only when he was drunk the Remus feared his father. Today John was sober but it was still early, Remus peeked up from under his lashes and longish tawny hair to look at his dad. John was reading the paper with an amused look on his face.

"Stop that,Little Wolf, I can feel your eyes on me" He said. Remus smiled, he knew today would be a good day just by the use of his old nickname. His father never used it anymore, not wanting a reminder of the monster his son had become, he would say.

"Sorry Da, was just wondering what's so funny?" Remus asked still watching from under his hair.

"Nothing son, was just thinking we need to get you a haircut" John laughed. Remus smile grew he loved his fathers laugh but he didn't hear it much anymore.

Just as Remus was about to answer, a owl flew in with mail. It landed in front of Remus taking a piece of bacon from his plate and holding it's leg with the letter on it out to him. Remus untied the letter looking at it funny, he never got mail.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" His father asked with a smile, Remus looked at his dad and then proceeded to open the letter.

 ** _Dear,_**

 ** _We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all books and equipment needed. Term begins September 1st, we await your owl no later than July 31st_**  
 ** _Sincerely_**  
 ****  
 ** _Minerva Mcgonagall_**  
 ****  
 ** _Deputy headmistress_**

Remus stared dumbfound at the letter, 'he got it, but he was a werewolf' was all he could think.

"Don't look so shocked son, did I not tell you how the Black family petitioned for creatures to have the same rights as everyone else?" his father said.

"Umm. . . Yes but you never told me the outcome, I just guessed they didn't win" Remus replied still in shock.

"Oh! Well no, they won, sort of. Werewolf's and vampires have the same rights to school and work as long as they can keep everyone else safe." All Remus could do was nod, he never thought he would be able to go to school.

"How about we finish breakfast and then go get you school supplies?" John asked, Remus nodded again and finished his breakfast then got up from the table. "And son" Remus looked back at his father, "well done, you're mother would be proud." Remus left to get dressed with a smile on his face.


	2. Sirius Orion Black

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first chapter but here it is now, I don't in anyway, shape or form own Harry Potter or the characters only the plot.

* * *

He knew that life wasn't perfect, he also knew that some of his family liked to believe that it is. Family members like his mother who accept that times have changed and refused to adapt with them. At least his father and grandfather knew the truth and Sirius Orion Black will forever be grateful of his over-protectiveness of his brother. After all if he wasn't he would never have been in locked in the cellar that day.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _An 8 year old Sirius Black looked at his little brother, his double except that Regulus had more blue in his eyes than grey._

 _"I'm telling you Reg their all mental to believe that man. One: he's a half-blood and two: he's just pissed because his daddy didn't love him. I can tell you now I won't waste my life bowing down too a self-praising looney." 7 year old Regulus Arcturus Black looked at his big brother with wonder. Sirius had always been brave and often spoke his mind, not to mention smart, he could solve any puzzle or work out what people were hiding without knowing all the information, it was one of the many things our father loved about him._

 _"Sirius, I love you, you know I do but we can't go against our parents" little Regulus looked so frightened that Sirius pulled him into a hug._

 _"That's why I'm going to change there minds Reggie, I will always protect you, no matter what"_

 _"Do you really think you can?" Sirius nodded his head "Then I'll help you and no matter what I'll stand by you big brother." Just as Sirius smiled there was a shriek from the hallway._

 _"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" They heard their mother from the doorway, "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you fill you're brothers head with those lies? YOU DISRESPECTFUL CHILD!"_

 _"They're not lies mother, I did the research and I know the truth, you support a fraud." Sirius shouted back at his mother, Walburga paled and placed her hand over her heart as if it pained her to hear the words coming from her son._

 _"Well I never, I thought I raised you better than to disrespect you're elders!" With that Walburga grabbed her eldest son and pulled him down the stairs, "Some time in the cellar should do you some good." She screeched at him and with that she threw the 8 year old boy into the dark._

 _Sirius wasn't sure how long he was down there before he started screaming for his father. He had always been closer to his father, playing chess or exploding snap or reading books together before bed. Sirius knew he was getting too old to be afraid of the dark but no matter how many books he read this childish fear remained. It only ever happened when he was in the cellar, this was the place of nightmares. Sirius didn't know how long he screamed before the door opened but the moment it did he threw himself into the arms of his father sobbing._

 _"Hey, its alright little star, daddy's got you" Orion Arcturus Black cooed to his eldest son as he sobbed about the demon in the dark, "I promise my son, I won't let anything get you. Come on dry those tears yeah and tell me what happened" and so Sirius dried his tears and began to speak._

 _"I was talking with Reggie and mum started screaming at me saying I was lying and when I told her wasn't, she called me disrespectful and put me in the cellar. I don't like it in there daddy, its scary" Orion tried to make sense of what his child was saying between his fast talking and sobs but there was something that did make sense this was no accident. His wife had locked their son in the one room he was scared off._

 _Orion got an angry look on his face, no-one, not even his wife, hurt his children. He stood up and perched his oldest on his hip. He turned to see his father Arcturus Sirius Black III and brother-in-law Alphard Black watching him with worried glances. They knew he was protective of his kids, a trait he past to Sirius. They also knew he wouldn't stand for this._

 _"WALBURGA!" Orion screamed, causing poor Sirius to cover his little ears with his hands. "Sorry son" Orion smiled at him making Sirius wrap his arms around his fathers neck and place his head on the strong shoulder._

 _"DADDY" The three men heard the shout of young Regulus as he thundered down the stairs and threw himself at his father. Orion leaned down to pick up his youngest and held him close. Most people would say that the black family where old hearted but that_ _wasn't so, they were a happy, loving family that would go to extreme measures to protect there own. Walburga came walking down the stairs behind Regulus with a smile on her face, until she noticed Sirius in his fathers arms and knew she was in trouble._

 _"Hello love, how was you're trip?" She asked in a pleasant voice, Orion watched his wife, he could see the distaste in her eyes when she looked at Sirius and it angered him. He knew that she hated how smart he was or how he could prove her wrong with just a few sly words but Orion loved his son's quick thinking and fast mind. He even loved how his son put that brain of his to work with well thought out pranks and had the innocent look to pull off not getting caught. Orion loved everything about his son and he would not let his woman make him feel like an outcast in his own home._

 _"Did you lock Sirius in the cellar?" Walburga knew there was no point in lying._

 _"He was being punished for being rude and filling Regulus' head with lies" she tried to defend herself._

 _"So you lock him in the one room he's afraid of. Have I not told you before that all punishments are to go through me first? As such you are banned from being alone with_ _the children for a week." Orion spoke to his wife in a cold deadly tone and Walburga knew not to argue. "Now Sirius what are these so called lies about?" He asked his eldest. Sirius look at him with deep, sparkling grey eyes and said three words that almost stopped Orion's heart._

 _"The Dark Lord"_

 _Orion's mouth was dry as he asked,_

 _"What about the Dark Lord son?" Sirius struggled out of his fathers arms to the floor and took his hand. He lead him over to the couch with his grandfather and uncle following them. He sat down and looked all three in the eye before saying simply._

 _"He's a fraud." The three adults gasped and Arcturus went to say something but his grandson held up his hand, knowing he wouldn't say such a thing without proof he let him speak._

 _"I over heard yous talking about it" Sirius explained in a voice much too old for his 8 year old body. "So I looked into him, his name is an anagram 'I am Lord Voldemort' if you un-jumble it, it spells 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. I researched him, he's a half-blood. Don't look at me like that grandfather its the truth. He wasn't all purebloods at his whim because his grandfather Marvolo Graunt didn't want a half-blood in the family and he hates all muggles because his muggle father didn't want him, so he was left to a muggle orphanage where he was bullied because he was different. I refused to bow to a fraud and a lunatic. If we kill all muggle-born's we would go extinct or nuts, most likely both. We need new blood in the pureblood family's or the inbreeding alone would cause more squib births than magic folk. I have all the proof if you want to see it._

 _The four adults stared at the boy who was yet to get his wand but had somehow out smarted the darkest wizard in generation's. That was the day the Black family stopped following the dark and did everything they could to help there world, all thanks to the second youngest member._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Sirius stop staring into space son," An eleven year old Sirius looked up into his fathers face.

"Sorry dad, I was zoning" Sirius smiled as Orion chuckled at his son.

"I noticed little star, why don't you go get ready? We have the family coming over for dinner" Sirius groaned as his dad ruffled his hair. He got up and walked towards the stairs, he hated family dinners. Half an hour later everyone was around the table in the dining room. His grandfather was at the head of the table being head of the family it was only proper. Such as with Sirius' father being the next head of house he sat at his fathers right, Sirius was then next to his father with Regulus next to him and then their mother. To his grandfathers left sat his Uncle Alphard and next to him was his brother Uncle Cygnus. It then when his three cousins in order of birth being Bellatrix who was 19 and soon to marry, then Andromada who was 17 and soon starting her last year at Hogwarts and then Narcissa who was 15 and to start her 5th year at Hogwarts. Sitting at the other end from grandfather was Sirius grandmother Melania, also known as Lady Black.

Sirius watched as his family ate and spoke together. 'This isn't so bad' he thought to himself. An owl suddenly swooped in and landed in front of Andromada who untied the letter under the angry gaze of her father, everyone knew that mail was forbidden at family meals. Andromada smiled as she opened the letter and handed a piece of parchment to Narcissa and then to Sirius. Sirius frond but took the parchment and began to read.

 **Dear, Mr. Black**  
 **We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term began's on September 1st, we await your owl by no later than July 31st.**  
 **Sincerely**  
 **Minerva McGonagall**  
 **Deputy Headmistress**

"Well what is it?" Cygnus asked, clearly annoyed with waiting.

"It's our Hogwarts letters Father" Narcissa answered. Orion looked at his son,

"Let me see, Sirius" He said holding his hand out for the letter, Sirius wordlessly hand the letter to his father who beamed as he read it.

"Well done, Little Star, We'll go tomorrow for your supplies" Sirius smiled and nodded to his dad. At that everyone went back to dinner, proud that another Black was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hope you are all enjoying this so far as you can see there is a big difference between canon Orion and my one, if you don't like it tuff its the point of the story. Sirius is his dad pride and joy and Orion will do anything for him.  
Anyway I'm going to go start the next chapter. don't forget to R&R. Any questions i will be happy to answer


	3. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

 **Remus' p.o.v**

Once Remus was dressed he met his dad in the living room.  
"Ready to go son?" his father asked.

Remus nodded his head as his dad threw some Floo powder into the fire place and yelled out The Leaky Cauldron. John ushered Remus through first, following quickly after him. Remus looked around the Leaky Cauldron as he came out the other side of the Floo, he had been here a few times growing up. Normally so his dad could get drunk when he forgot to fill up his stash at home, usually Tom, the owner, would watch over Remus while John drank himself stupid. Remus shook his head to rid the bad memories reminding himself that today was a good day. He moved out the way quickly so his father wouldn't trip on him when he came through. As Remus moved the fire light green and his father stepped out. Tom smiled at them.

"Hello John, Remus. The usual John?" Tom asked one of his most regular costumer.

"Not today Tom, We're here to get my little Wolf's school supplies. Got his Hogworts letter today." John beamed proudly as he placed his hand on Remus shoulder. Tom smiled at the proud father and son, having not seen John like this with his son in a long time, he could only hope that better times were ahead of the small family.

"Well congratulations Remus, I'm sure you will do us all proud." Tom said to the young werewolf. Remus gave Tom a small shy smile, then followed his father out the back door. Beaming at the familiar site of Diagon Alley.

After Remus had everything from new robes to potion supplies, John ushered his dazed son into Ollivander's to get his wand. Remus looked around in awe of all the boxes of wands surrounding him. He remembered his father telling him of when he first came to get his wand.

"Ah. . . John Lupin" Remus jumped at the croaky voice of the shop owner he hadn't seen. "12 inches, beech wood, with dragon heart string, flexible. If my memory serves me right" smiled at John.

"You know it is, Sir" Remus' father laughed. "We're here for my boy today" John nodded towards his son, who was still looking around in awe. smiled at Remus.

"What's you're wand hand, my boy?" Remus spun around to look at the adults.

"My right, Sir" Ollivander started to measure Remus while giving his speech.

"All Ollivander's wands are hand made, we use a selection of different woods and three different cores. These are unicorn hair, dragon heart string and phoenix tail feather. No two wands are the same, just as no two unicorn, dragon or phoenix's are the same and you will never get get as good a result with another wizard's wand." By the time ollivander had finished his speech, he had finished his measuring and had collected a few boxes with Remus nodding his understanding, they started testing the wands. After six or seven wands, Remus took another.

"10 1/4 inches, cypress with unicorn hair. Quite pliable" Ollivander said. As Remus wrapped his fingers around the handle he felt the wave of magic roll over him and couldn't help but smile. John thanked the man as he paid and together they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch before going home.

As they ate there meal, Remus couldn't help but notice how his father ordered a fire-whisky. John noticed his son's stare.

"It's just the one, little Wolf, I promise" Remus cringed at his father's words but nodded anyway. He hated it when his dad made promises he wouldn't keep. "So are you excited for school son?" John asked deciding to ignore his son cringing from him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to learn everything and read all the books in the library." Remus grinned with child-like enthusiasm. John laughed at his eagerness, knowing that giving the chance his only child would live in the library.

It was about an hour later that Remus noticed his dad had started swaying and was slurring his words. Tom had noticed too.

"I think you've had enough John" Tom said refusing the next order. John swayed but did as he was told and headed towards the Floo. Just as he was about to put the powder in someone came from the fireplace, knocking John over. John not caring in his drunken haze pulled out his wand and sent a hex at the man.

"Dad, no, stop! He didn't mean it." Remus tried to calm his father, instead it turned John's rage onto his son.

"Don't tell me what to do, you filthy half-breed" John sneered, as he back handed his child across the face. The man that had knocked over John now had him pinned against the wall, while Remus was on the ground holding his face.

"Are you alright?" asked a young voice, Remus looked up into bright grey eyes. As soon as he nodded there was a hand placed in front of him. Remus grabbed hold and was pulled to his feet but instead of pulling away, the boy shook his hand. "I'm Sirius Black by the way" he said.

Remus studied Sirius, he was around Remus' height maybe an inch taller with black glossy, shoulder length hair. He had a sharp aristocratic face, with bright, happy grey eyes surrounded by long, dark lashes. Remus knew he was gaping but couldn't help it, especially when his wolf would not keep quite but at the same time making no sense. All Remus knew was that Sirius was someone he wanted as a friend. So with that in mind Remus shook his hand back and introduced himself.

Sirius' P.O.V

As Sirius came through the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron he watched as a tall man with dark hair and brood shoulders smacked a young boy around his age on to the floor. As his father pinned the man to the wall, Sirius walked over to the boy.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the young boy lifted his head and Sirius found himself looking into a pair of mesmerizing amber eyes with flecks of gold. He knew the gold meant this boy was some kind of creature most likely a werewolf but it didn't damping Sirius. He believed everyone had the right to prove who the really where and not to mention he felt safe near the boy. As the boy nodded his head Sirius held his hand out to help him up. When the boy grabbed hold Sirius felt a warmth fill him and he knew he must befriend the boy so once he pulled him to his feet he introduced himself.

"I'm Sirius black by the way." Sirius watched as the boy studied him doing the same himself. The boy was about an inch smaller than him, with light tawny wavy hair cut just past his shoulders. He was scrawny looking with long limbs. He still had a baby face but you could see some sharp angles ready to come through from sort of pure-blood lineage. Sirius noticed the moment the boy decided to be his friend and happily shook his hand as he introduced himself.

"I'm Remus Lupin, it's nice to meet you." he said, before taking his hand back and walking toward Sirius' father. Not knowing what else to do Sirius followed.

"Thank you Sir, for getting him off me but I'm fine and my father is just a little drunk. He will be alright once I get him home." Remus was saying to his dad. Sirius could see that his father didn't buy that and he said as much.

"I'm not letting him take you home in this state. No we will get him sobered up first I believe." Orion said. He then placed the man into a booth as he had fallen asleep.

"This is Remus Lupin father, Remus this is my dad Orion Black." Sirius' introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Black" Remus said while giving the customary bow. That shocked both Sirius and his father.

"You know proper pure-blood greetings young ?" Orion asked

"Yes Sir, My father is a pure-blood and he has made sure I know how to greet my betters Sir." Remus said

"None of this Sir business, you may call me Orion."

"Only if you call me Remus" Orion smiled at the polite young man in front of him.

"I'm guessing you're father is John Lupin?" At Remus' nod he continued. "Very well, lets get him a sober-up potion and then we can talk." Tom offered to look after the drunk, sleeping John knowing that Remus would be safe with the black family. As they were walking, Sirius decided to start a conversation.

"So, what house do you think you will be in?" he asked

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor but I will most likely end up in Slytherin." Remus replied with his head bowed.

"how come?"

"I'm considered dark."

"Nonsense son, the Lupin family have always been considered neutral" Orion told them

"Yes, But I'm a werewolf"

Sirius wasn't sure if he heard right but looking at his dad's face he knew he had.

"A werewolf?" Sirius noticed Remus' nod and bow his head. "Hey, it's alright, I don't care. I kinda guessed you weren't fully human when I saw you're eyes back at the pub and beside's its not your fault, and think of it this way the hat sorts you as a whole not just because of one part of you. Did you know that werewolves are only dangerous for around six to seven hours one night a month? I would love to get to know the rest of you. Don't think. . ." Sirius stopped talking seeing the awe look on Remus' face. "I'm blabbing again, wasn't I dad?" Orion laughed at his sons sheepish look.

"Yes son, but I do believe you put Remus' mind at ease that we are not going to hunt him down with pitchforks. You see Remus, we fought for creature rights because my son here pointed out that even though they are dangerous sometimes, they are still human. Just with an incurable illness. They have the right to live so they should have the right to education and work. You're safe with us Remus. I promise you." Sirius watched as his father eased the last of Remus' worries away.

By the time they got back they had found out that Sirius wanted to be a Gryffindor and loved quiddich and Remus was a chocoholic. They both also had a love for pranks. Once they where back Orion fed the potion to the still out form of Remus' dad. They all watched as he came round and smiled at Remus.

"Hey little Wolf" Sirius was a bit shocked by the name but Remus smiled.

"Hey Da, how you feeling?"

"Rough, I did it again, didn't I?" Remus nodded "I'm sorry little Wolf, I'm always breaking my promise's" the Blacks watched as John Lupin pulled his son on his lap and cuddled him while whispering apologies over and over again.

"It's alright Da, I want you to meet someone. This is Lord Black and his son Sirius. They helped sober you up." Remus said. John looked at them over the top of his son's head and gave a sheepish smile.

"I thank you Lord Black and apologies foe my actions" John said to them.

"That's alright , we were happy to help."

"Please call me John." John said

"Very well, I am Orion. I was wondering John, if you would come for tea once the boys leave for school next week? I would like to discus ways to help you." John looked lost at the words.

"Please Da, for me?" Remus asked with the best damn puppy look Sirius had ever seen.

"Very well, Orion, for my son I will accept your help." John nodded.

"Good, please await my owl. Now if you will excuse us, I must get my son's school supplies." with that Orion walked towards the door.

"Bye Remus, see you on the train." Sirius said as he went after his father. The last thing he heard was a quite "Sure will."

* * *

 **A/N**

Hey all sorry it's took so long to update been busy with family stuff. But here it is hope you's enjoyed it. What would you's like to see happen next? any idea's welcome. I wont be updating until i get at least 1 review with an idea so you's not what to do :D

for those of you who are waiting on an update of 'the charming truth' i am currently working on it so keep an eye out.


End file.
